You can set SpArKs on firE
by Fire-Start3r
Summary: Stan and Wendy just got back together, every thing is great and the SPARKS are there. But that would make this story a fluffy fic. So Wendy and Stan love each other, but unfourtunatly Wendy has 2 different sparks going on and they mite start a fire. age17
1. the first timers box

At the age of 17 Stan and Wendy had gotten back together, Cartman didn't give a crap, Kenny didn't care, and Kyle could care less.

They had all grown up into handsome 17 year old teenage jerks, in other words they were 17 year old boy's.

To know ones suprise and every ones expectations, Kenny was the guy who's nights were all 1 night stands. Kenny would have girlfriends and most likly have sex with them, but no girl lasted more then a month. He never pushed a girl in to it though, they were always as willing as Kenny, and Kenny was still the pervert of the group-always cracking wise ass remarks about sex, only this time he actually could say he knew what it felt like. Kenny also liked to point out that he had the biggest dick, even though they never actually looked to find out, it was probably true.

Cartman was the biggest dick of the group, in both ways-he was tubby, chubby, and his number 1 obseshion was money. The only way Cartman had really changed was the fact that he was taller, which to his happiness made some of his fat look more like muscle, he was still a jerk and often did his own things his own way but he was still 1 of the 4 of the group.

Kyle still hated Cartman more then anything, and they still hung out half of the time. Kyles red afro had flattened (with help from hair gel) and was still puffy but he looked handsome mainly because his hair was always messy, and his some what bangs came down rite to his eyes, half the time in them. He had a normal amount of girlfriends for his age, no one knew if he was a virgin or not, he had some willing girlfriends and he would never tell, Kyle still had a good heart and had good relation ships, they always lasted a wile and were fun at the begining but after a wile Kyle would be bored, and the girl would often be too. He couldn't hold on to a relation ship, every time he liked some one they ended up being somthing that he never wanted-maybe all girls were aliens and when they were your girl they showed their true self. He couldn't hold on to it, so Kyle was well known as the bachlore that always had a date for the weekend.

Stan was on the foot ball team, he was sweet, funny, and handsome which was all 1 big charm that made him very populer with girls. He was also a romantic sorta guy, which would sweep any girl off their feet. He had few girlfriends, and many dates. Mainly because his full age of 14 and 15 was dedicated to Wendy. They broke up later in the year and they both moved on to dating, but neither of them had too many actual relationships, and possibbly only 1 that was worth wile. Most people thought that they were a cute couple and exspected them to get back together over the summer or first thing in the new year, but it was the middle of the year and they had barly talked. Wendy was the one that started talking and Stan was the one that made the move, he kissed her and she kissed him back when they imidiatly broke apart and just stared at each other and it took off from there.

The boys had all grown in to what you would exspect them to be-perverts, ass holes, handsome, and romantics. They all had a little bit of each other in them.

It was Saturday and the boys were going to a movie, with an additional girl.

"Seriously i don't wan't Wendy to become part of the group, she's just gunna bitch about the movie anyways!" Kyle argued

"no she won't dude, and i just want to keep things smooth with her" Stan knew that his friends wouldn't like it, and most likly Wendy wouldnt like the movie, but he had just gotten back together with her about 3 weeks now.

"no-Stan has just been suffering with out sex, that's all" Cartman said wispering to Kenny so Stan could purposly hear, Kenny laughed and even Kyle giggeled a little.

"DUDE! would you cut it out, i told you all ready we didn't get that far!" It was sad but true, they went pretty far but not to anything like that. Stan only hated them joking about it because if Wendy herd anything it would be over!

"wow you really were praying werent you" Kenny said feeling for his friend

"yea..." Stan looked up realizing what he just said

"yup that's what i thought" Kenny said with a simple smile

Stan saw Wendy get out of her car in the parking lot, "ok guys she's here shut up!"

Stan waved to her, she jogged up to them "hey"

"hey babe" kyle mouthed it, as Stan said it, Kyle rolled his eyes. Stan was always like that, but Kyle never had a girlfriend that he felt comfortable saying that to. May be it just showed how good of a couple they were, but Wendy seemed to like it.

Wendy gave Stan a quick kiss, "hey" he took her hand and they all walked into the movie.

Cartman imidiatly walked over to the candy counter, it was automatic for him. Kyle looked over to cartman, "do you EVER look in the mirror?" . Cartman turned around, "yes Kyle every night when i brush my teeth"

Wendy came up to the counter, "gunna share a pop with Stan?" Kenny asked teasingly, wendy payed for the pop "were 17 and you that's the best you can do?" Wendy said raising an eye brow at Kenny playfully.

Wendy was good about not hanging over Stan, and acting like a reguler friend with the boys and acting like a girlfriend should to Stan at the same time.

Stan came up with the tickets, "kay let's go" he said as he grabbed Wendy's hand.

"what are we seeing?" kenny asked grabbing the tickets, he looked at stan "are you kidding me" kenny said glaring at Stan

"what?" Cartman ran up to kenny and grabbed the tickets "oh seriously weak dude" he handed the tickets to Kyle "ah-come on!"

Wendy finally let go of Stan's hand and turned around, Kyle handed her a ticket as he handed it to the ticket taker as well. "wait isnt this that one-"

"romance comedy? yes, Stan is making us sit through a faggy little romance comedy" cartman interupted

"shut up fat ass" Stan said as they walked into the theater

----------------------------------------------------------

All 5 of them came out of the theater, they all agreed that for a romance comedy it was pretty good.

Kenny came up to Stan and put his arm around him "so did you enjoy the movie, or other things" he said with a smirk

Stan wispered to Kenny "there weren't any other things to enjoy, unfourtunatly"

Kenny laughed "yeah dude comedy is the best way to get a make out movie moment, next time take JUST her to a-" Kenny trailed off as Wendy got closer.

"hey hun i gotta get to work" she said and gave him a good-bye kiss on the lips and ran to her car. Stan just stood there and watched her run.

"Well at least it's his girl friend's ass he's staring at" Kenny said to Kyle, "haha-yea but im not sure which Wendy would prefer" Kyle laughed.

"ha-ha screw you guys at least im not having a bunch of 1 night stands" Stan said glaring at Kenny, Kenny looked confused.

"is that supposed to burn?" Kenny said raising an eye brow

"yea your rite that was bad.." Stan said realizing he should of chose the "Kenny is poor" road in stead.

Stan walked up to Kyle and put his arm around his shoulder, "oh-and, yea dude, she does"

"..." Kyle looked confused

"she wants me staring at it" Stan sounded like a horny bastard at the time, one thing was for sure he felt very secure in his relationship now to finally pull some sex jokes.

"haha, you sure are getting confident on getting laid arent you" Kenny said playfully punching Stan

"Well i gotta get to the bar, ill see ya later-good luck Stan, your gunna need it with Wendy!" Kenny said as he walked backwards- "SCREW YOU GHETTO BOY!" Stan shouted his reply in good-bye. Kenny just smiled as he turned around and ran off.

"Well since im not living in the ghetto, i don't have a job-there for i have to hang out with you fags" Cartman said

"go away fatass" Kyle said

"screw you guys, im going home"

"kay", "bye"

"oh fucking weak you guys" Cartman madly walked away in his own direction.

Kyle waited for them to be plenty out of hearing distance from Cartman, "ok so what the hell"

"what?"

"i know, and you know that Wendy isn't gunna lose her virginity any time soon, so whats with the whole act"

Stan thought for a minute, "ok i seriously think it might happen soon"

Kyle looked shocked, "dude! are you being seriouse?"

"yea man, actually i was gunna ask if you wanted to come and, you know...get condams with me"

Kyle stopped walking "HELL NO DUDE!"

"come on"

"you have got to be kidding me, you want to go get condams for...WENDY!!!???"

Stan frowned "no Kyle i want to get them for Cartmans mom, yes you asshole i want to get them for wendy!"

"you've gotta be fucking kidding me" Kyle said as he smacked his face

"YES! thanks dude" Stan knew that ment "yes" a reluctent one but it was a yes.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Stan and Kyle walked in to the pharmecy, "dude are you sure you can't just borrow some of your dad's or somthing"

Stan looked at Kyle like he was a crazy sick weirdo, "Ew, no way dude!"

Kyle sighed, Stan stopped "look dude there they are" he said staring at the section where they were at.

"go on dude, there not gunna bite" Kyle said unamused.

Stan just stood there like it was really really shiny or somthing

"oh jesus" Kyle said grabbing Stan and walking him over "why didnt you just ask Kenny if you could borrow some of his or somthing"

Stan looked at him "borrow? i know Kenny is poor n' all but i doubt even Kenny reuses condams!"

Kyle frowned, "okay fine! HAVE, TAKE, STEAL, his condams, but DON'T drag me in here to get them with you!"

Stan just blinked as he stared at Kyle, finally he turned his attention to "the boxs" he scanned over them for a wile then got back up and looked at them all. "Sooo...which one do i get"

Kyle looked, "danmet don't they have a first timers or somthing"

"dude no one would buy that, people want to buy them like they know everything" Stan said cooly

"oh yea and you look like you know EXACTLY what your doing" Kyle replyed sarcasticly

Stan glared at him then started looking again, "what about the flavored ones..."

"oh jesus christ!" Kyle said as he grabbed a random normal looking box and pulled Stan "let's just go!"

Stan didn't fuss as they both were getting what they wanted, condams, and getting out of there! Stan payed the counter guy and walked out of the pharmecy feeling proude and emberresed. Kyle just walked out feeling anouyed, and emberresed.

They got in Kyles car, the clock said it was 9:30 somthing. Stan buckeled up and opened the box.

"What the hell are you doing" Kyle asked anouyed

"here" Stan handed Kyle a small box.

"why the hell are you giving these to me?! there is no fucking way im holding on to them for you!"

"you get half of them, it's only fair and i only need a few"

"Noo, it's only fair that you get them on your own, i dont need them, and you only need one!" Kyle said correcting Stan angrilly.

"Jesus dude, what the hell is up you ass today" Stan said still calm, and stil not getting the point.

"Nothing, just get them on your own next time" Kyle started to cool down

"ok" Stan said agreeing

"Of course...the chance of there even being a first time is slim" Kyle said and he laughed

"you're just jelouse" Stan said smirking

"of you and Wendy? no way dude, maybe if it was some other chick but you can have Wendy"

Stan frowned, "why not?"

"What?"

Stan was all the sudden being seriouse, "why dont you want her"

Kyle just looked at Stan "...um, shes kinda taken, by you"

Stan frowned, "oh so you'd be dating her if i wasn't"

"WHAT!? no dude"

"So she's not good enough for your picky taste" Stan said crossing his arms

Kyle frowned, "JESUS DUDE! MAKE UP YOUR MIND!"

Kyle pulled infront of Stan's house.

"Well later dude, wish me luck" Stan said as he got out

"yea dude you'll need it"

Stan laughed a little, "what ever-bye"

"See ya" Stan closed the door, and Kyle drove off.

When Kyle pulled in to his drive way he noticed Stan left half the box of condams that he insisted were for Kyle to have in his car.

"God danmit" Kyle said as he threw them under his seat in teh back, the car was his so he was safer keeping them there then he would be hiding them in his room. He would just get rid of them when he had the chance or give them to Kenny or somthing.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	2. the condam king strikes again

**OK! y the hell im updating this idk, b/c no 1 likes wendy so no 1 reads wendy but oh well i like where this is going and maybe ill finish it for myself x.x since ur reading this though THANKYOU for giving it yet another try cuz we dont get so far in the first chap. PLZ review aft u read, seriously this could use aLOT more**

**Well anyways here we go second chapter, i dont know where itz gunna go at the moment but hopfully it will go some where by the end...sounds like i want it to run away...well i dont i want it to STAY STAY FIC STAY! . yea well im weird and no 1z gunna be reading this part if their even reading the fic, so mite as well start :)**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Stan sat looking missribel on his door step.

"STAN LETS GO!" Kyle shouted, all though Stan herd him but decided to not respond

"ugh" Kyle got out of his car and walked up, he had a feeling Wendy broke up with him...again

"i told ya dude, just leave her to the other guys-"

"NO" Stan was imidiatly standing up for his girl friend, "thats not the problem!"

"oh" kyle said a little emberressed, "then"

"well, we almost...well,...y'know"

"had sex?" Kyle rose an eye brow. Stan was 17, 2 nights ago he thought he was king of the condams, now he couldn't even say "the" word.

"dude, your not 12 any more, you can say sex" Kyle said laughing, wait-"you ALMOST?"

"yea, we almost..."

Kyle wanted to laugh but he was too frustrated by how much his friend was leading him on a leashe

"AND!?"

Now that Stan knew he had his attention he began, "her parents"

Kyles eyes went wide, "THEY!"

Stan nodded, "wait a seond, you were going to do it in HER HOUSE!" Kyle asked amazed by his friends stupidity

Stan looked up inoccently, "yea...?"

"oh jesus christ dude! maybe they DO need a first timers box, that way it can tell you NOT to do it in that sorta place!" Kyle said grabbing Stan by the arm.

Stan finally started walking on his own, slowly. Kyle got in and closed the door, Stan sighed then slowly closed the door.

"SO?" Kyle asked a littel anouyed, "soo...i didn't get to use the condam?" Stan said trying to guess what Kyle was asking

"No! i mean are you a virgin or not"

Stan thought for a minute, "i think i am..."

Kyle decided to change the subject for 2 very good reasons, Stan was melting further and further down to a day in hell, that and he was NOT going to explain what PHISICALLY made you loose your virginity. It wasnt that Stan knew nothing and was stupid, it was just when he was missrible his brain went away to got high and drunk at the same time.

After Stan slammed his locker shut he wisppered to Kyle, "keep it quite though i think Wendy mite be a little emberresed"

Kyle lowered his eyes, "ya think!" he wisper shouted. A girl almost having sex with her boyfriend and being caught by her parents, it hadn't happened to Kyle, but he figured that had to be pretty danm emberresing!

Wendy walked by them in the hall way, Stan nor Wendy looked at each other. However both of them found high intrest in the floor and their fast moving feet, and for some reason the two of them blushed with out making any eye contact what so ever

"you see!" Stan quietly yelled when she was gone, "how are we supposed to get over THIS hill!?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a thankful relieveing unsuprised suprise that Wendy and Stan were able to joke about it and turn it into somthing sexy.

Stan's parents knew, which Stan REALLY wish they didn't, and of course unless aliens came in and zapped their memory, Wendy's parents SAW what happened, which Stan REALLY wished they did. Though they were all pretty OK, Wendy had strict parents and Wendy wasn't aloude to see Stan, but yea rite-unless they were gunna hire some one to stalk her when she was at school (which she was afraid mite happen, there for she avoided any touching contact with Stan for a few days) they couldn't do anything about what happened at school. They now picked Wendy up however, and unfourtunatly they would be waiting for her, not her waiting for them, meaning she didn't get a second near Stan because there they were, sitting there like the evil parents they were, 5 minutes before the bell rang, every single day.

Now STAN'S parents on the other hand understood that Stan was 17 AND had a condam (which wasn't the best talk in his life with his dad) So they were OK, how ever they gave him a loooong boooooring taaaalk abbbbbbout "if you and Wendy had a baby" and that WAS the worst "conversation" he had with his parents, more like a lecture though, a long, boring, uncomfortable, extremly emberresing lecture.

They were almost 2 weeks away since they almost, lost their virginity. Even Wendy's parents had become a LITTLE less strict, but every time she walked out the house to go hang out with some one her parents had to say "and with whome?" which was pretty stupid since Wendy wasn't going to say "oh you know, my boyfriend that im still dating-Stan, y'know the guy that i almost had sex with untill you came in? The guy that you pretty much hate now? yea that's who im going out with", but it was still anouying scence her parents weren't making any, she was 17, she waited, she knew her boyfriend REALLY well, they loved each other, she was a clean girl, AND it was both their first times! Things could have been much worse.

Things went back to normal, and the couple had to admit it was pretty sexy having to avoide Wendy's parents, Wendy sneeking out, Stan throwing rocks at her window, well that hadn't happened yet but it was going to be stan's next way of "romanticly" getting Wendy out of the house.

_clank,clank,**SHCCCT!**_

"AH!!!" Wendy screamed as a rock breaking her window was a bit of a distraction of her doing her home work.

Wendy herd two different voices, "what was that" and "oh shit!"

"Stan?" Wendy wispered to her self, she peeked out her window a little afraid it was some one who wanted her dead-but no it was her boyfriend, trying to be romantic...by breaking her window with a rock.

Stan took a deep breath, "hey...Wendy..." he said

Wendy looked terrified, but she giggeled a little, other then the fact that she was in deep shit it was really a romantic scene gone wrong, in a cute way.

"stan!" she wispered/giggeled, "what the hell are you doing?" she asked smiling.

Stan smiled, she took it the best way possibble, "trying to get your attention?"

Wendy looked at the window, "well it worked"

Stan looked to the side, "yeahh, i didn't plan on that happening..." he said rubbing the back of his head

Wendy smiled a "you gotta love him" smile when she herd her parents footsteps. Wendys eyes got big, she picked the rock up and threw it out her window, she waved to Stan to make him go, or hide, or be un-noticeable.

"WENDY!" , she tried standing infront of her window but they seemed to have noticed it, "what on earth happened!!!" her mom screamed.

Wendy looked to the side, "Mom, Dad" she said thinking of somthing to say, "I can't take it, i want to see stan! i love him and he loves me, and LOOK!" she said pointing to her window, "im falling apart" she said looking around her room to find somthing that she could break a window with.

"YOU did this?" her dad asked angrilly, "yes...i was thinking about Stan and i did this, i couldnt concentrate on my home work and so i threw it out the window, then i noticed when it shattered that it wasnt open..." Wendy was role playing on a string.

"Your not going to be able to see Stan just because your breaking wind-" her dad began.

"no maybe your rite, all rite you can SEE him again, but were still picking you up after school!" her mom agreed

"okay" Wendy said sadly but decided to take it.

"All right now clean this up" and they left.

Wendy stuck her head out the window, "stan?" she wispered.

Stan came out of the bushes smiling, "could you hear?" she asked smiling

He shook his head as he tried not to burst out laughing, now they had permishion to do most of what they were all ready doing.

Wendy picked up the glass pieces, "you owe me!" she said laughing, "ill see you tomorrow, now GO!" she said smiling as she blew him a kiss.

Stan "caught" it and started running backwords, "i love you babe" he said as he turned around and ran to his house.

Strange, he just broke his girlfriend's window, yet the two of them couldn't control their laughter and both felt like they were floating on a cloude.

The next day Wendy and Bebe passed Stan and Kyle in the hall, she smiled at Stan, Stan smiled back, and they both started laughing.

Kyle watched as they walked by, "dude only you could break your girlfriend's window and get away with it" he said turning around

"No" Stan corrected, "only i could break Wendy Testaburger's window, and get away with it" he said with a smirk

"_oh great_" Kyle thought, "_he's the condam king again_"

* * *

lol, well i sure as hell didn't exspect it to go THERE! 

it's a short chapter i know, but i didn't know what to write, so reveiw! that way i at least i have motivation : P

hearts,

gabby


	3. deep s

**Yay I finally installed Microsoft word! Haha, yea so here we go. I don't give a crap whether u love it or hate it REVIEW!!!! Plz I mean come one ppl! Ok I plan on this to be the chapter that get's of off It's ass**

Kyle looked at the bored, yippy a group activity-of course Wendy was in that class and so Stan had to be partners with her or "else" Kyle dropped his head to his desk with a loud "thunk"

"why is it my friend can't see the short leash that is choking him?" Kyle asked himself.

"dude!" Stan said and he picked up Kyle's head, "you actually have something in your head to damage" Stan said confused.

"what's up, you've been like this all week!" Stan said a little annoyed

"been like what?" Kyle asked curiously

"THIS! This, sad, depressed, lonely, gloomy, head banging…stuff!" Stan screeched, Wendy came over

"Aww Stan it's so cute when your voice cracks!" She said as she gave him a innocent little peck on the cheek.

Kyle raised an eye brow "are you serious?" Kyle thought. Stan was a 17 year old boy, no-man! 17 year old men's voices are NOT supposed to crack!

Kyle raised his hand, The teacher stopped helping the 2 girls and came up to Kyle, "yes?"

"can I go to the bathroom-I think Im going to be sick" Kyle said casually

The teacher gave Kyle a pass as Wendy glared at Kyle, "oh very funny, screw you kyle!" she said clearly joking, "oh very well that's all he wants in this relationship, later bitch" Kyle said simply shrugging, and clearly NOT joking.

Kyle wasn't sure what exactly happened but he figured he would hear about it from Stan immediately-and he did.

"JESSUS CHRIST KYLE!" Stan was screeching in a manly way, for screeching any way.

"dude your voice is hilarious!" Cartman said slowly walking at the end of the group and then trying to catch up.

"Ah so Wendy finally get's that Stan isn't the sweetest little, voice cracking boy of innocence-I think she needed to hear it" Kenny said simply

Kyle was just walking with his hands in his pockets, he was clearly irritated, but worse he was on the bad side of this thing.

"Look dude-all though Wendy DOES deserve it, you don't if your only doing this for sex"

Stan was about to hit him, but someone did it for him.

_WAPP!_

It felt like the classical cold bitch slap, and who better to give it then Wendy who had apparently been in hearing distance.

Kyle touched his cheek angrily about to fume at Wendy, it was true, and maybe he needed a little slap but not THAT hard.

"WHAT THE HELL WENDY?!!" Kyle rite then took all of it, If Stan couldn't end the relationship on his own then Kyle was very willing to volunteer.

"Oh-awesome you guys! FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT! ", Cartman cheered on

"TAKE OF YOUR SHIRT!" Kenny yelled Stan hit his arm, "DUDE! That's my girl friend!"

Cartman laughed, "yeh-not for much longer though" Kenny looked at Stan being serious, "yeah you better get in there"

Stan looked at where a group of people had gathered, some friends to break it up, some jerks to cheer it on, and some there just for the instant entertainment. Stan took a gulp, his girl friend and best friend were screaming at each other, this was NOT the way Stan had planned the day. Finally Stan got on his own pissy mood and shoved his way through to Kyle.

"OK YOU KNOW WHAT DUDE, I CAN BREAK UP WITH HER ON MY OWN!"

Every one went silent, including Stan who was doing the math in his head "I can break up with her-oh shit." Stan thought as he turned around to see a extremely shocked Wendy Testaburger.

Kyle laughed to him self and patted Wendy's shoulder, "see this could have been a lot less embarrassing-but you made it this way" he turned around then turned back really quick, "oh and uh, I hate to say it but wow-I REALLY told you so" Kyle smiled to his victory and came over to Stan who was mumbling something like "crap! Crap! Crap! Crap!"

Bebe came over to Wendy's aid, nothing was as clear as it should have been. Just about everyone had different opinions which they thought were facts.

Wendy knew that Kyle was a bastard, and she and Stan were either over, or they were going to be.

Stan knew that he was in deep shit, 1 way or the other.

Cartman knew that Wendy was a bitch and got what she disserved

And Kenny knew that unfortunately Wendy wasn't a slut and would not flash her bra or anything to do with it in a fight, or ever.

Probably the only person that had it rite was Stan.

* * *

**ok so there you go, not nearly as long as i thought it would be but then i realized i didn't submit the 2nd chapter -.- i dont give a crap what kind of review you want to leave, flame if you feel like it but flame politely :)**

**just REVIEW! about 60 hits (which isn't great but the pairing isnt that populer . ) and 1 review and itz just 1 freakn word**

**lol yea so plz! and tell me what you would like to happen, and if you feel like it-state your favorite ice cream flavor (random much? yes id say that's fairly random) .**

**_hearts,_**

**_gabby (with a :)_**


	4. i am sofa king a we tod did bibelist

**REVIEW GOD DANM U! lol ok here we go im taking this in small bits of lil chapters and slowly moving through this which is probably getting annoying but I really don't want to rush it and I feel the plot needs to start slowly**

**WARNING: you MAY be highly offended by this chapter, it talks about religion and Mary….or Cartman does anyway, so I warn you of Cartman's foul offensive racist religion un-bibelist talking mouth J**

**Enjoy (and review!)**

Wendy walked up the step, she paused for a minute. What the hell was she giving Stan another chance for, so yea it was clear that she wasn't over Stan, Or to herself any way.

Wendy pressed the door bell slowly, she thought for a minute. Sparks, sparks! Sparks weren't there for him? She didn't get it, she sighed and took her finger of the doorbell slowly hoping it wouldn't ring and she could pretend she never came. But it did, and even if it didn't Stan was expecting her.

Wendy froze as she listened to the dinging, she turned around and quietly tried to walk away but Stan caught her, "WENDY! Wendy wait! PLEASE!?" Wendy closed her eyes, this wasn't rite. He, well she hated admitting it but he, dumped her, and not there he was begging for another chance. She hadn't moved another step, she was thinking too hard to remember the walking part of her plan-which was say a break up come back and walk away.

Stan understood he had finally got his second reluctantly but willingly given 2nd chance.

"Kyle was being an ass! I didn't want him to say anything but most importantly I did NOT break up with you!" Stan looked at her with eyes of an adorable innocent guy holding on to 1 hope that he had faith would become true. So passionate, so romantic, so perfect, so serious so-everything Wendy would, and could possibly want.

Wendy finally turned around, slowly with her hands in her pockets it was clear she wasn't convinced yet.

"OK then why didn't y-" suddenly Stan had puller her arm bringing her lips to his. Wendy widened her eyes, she couldn't hate him, she couldn't not love him. He was the only perfect guy in the world, and he was only this perfect for Wendy.

Wendy just stood there as they pulled away, "I would never try to hurt you" Stan said looking straight into her eyes, "I love you" Wendy froze.

She was happy, nervous, and worried at the same time. He said it, basically you could "go steady" by getting a "going steady ring" or you could do it the much more modern and much more common way, by saying "I love you" sincerely. And he did, he said it with caring, sincere, loving, sweet, and serious all mixed together.

Wendy looked down at the snow, her feet, or maybe his feet. She blushed with a smile, " I…." she smiled an even happier smile, she softly kissed his cheek, "I'll see you tomorrow" Stan looked shocked, maybe because she was all ready leaving, maybe because everything worked out, or maybe it was because he never knew a kiss with no tong could feel so good. But no matter what, they were back together.

"You, WHAt!!!???" Kyle just about spat out his milk

"ah, yes the I love you trick, very classical but you can put yourself in a corner by using the words to get back together, a very unsteady corner, which you mite end up going, unsteady I mean" Kenny said it as though he weren't a poor uneducated (unless Mr. garrison for a teacher counted) boy that was naturally, not that smart.

"it wasn't a trick! It was true!" Kyle snorted trying to hold it in, Kenny giggled as he tried to be quiet, and Cartman started laughing some pounds off, as he didn't, couldn't and wouldn't ever give a crap how it might make Stan feel.

"Ah come on were just joking" Kenny said being "serious" again

"Yeah, don't be such a faggot dude"

"hey look at the bright side-next class is with Wendy isn't it?" Kenny asked

Stan's frown went away, it was true they had another stupid "life preparation class" and at the time they were supposed to choose partners for a fun activity.

"yea and with Kyle too" Kyle said sounding extremely pissed.

"dude! What the hell is your problem with my girl friend!?"

"um, she's a bitch"

"yea he should know how to spot them with his mom" Cartman said

"SHUT UP FAT ASS!"

"it's muscle you god damn Jew! Oh that's rite, you don't believe in god- do you?!"

Kyle paused for a minute, "yes we do Cartman"

"oh my god, so you shun him from your mind and then you LIE about it? Well I am for one disgusted by Jews now"

"Cartman you've always hated the Jewish religion, and no fat ass-we don't believe in Jesus.

"Why" Stan asked curiously

"yea Kyle, why not hm?"

"Well, come on dude-I mean a pregnant virgin?"

Stan and Kenny looked down at their drinks and both said "yea ok I guess you rite" "yea you got us there"

"oh well I am ashamed! Isn't god powerful enough to be able to get virgin chicks pregnant?"

"dude! Virgin Mary was not a chick"

"Well she was a girl wasn't she?"

"…well, yea but still, it's weird thinking of her in the sense"

"Oh so now my friends are bibelists?!"

"Bibelist's isn't a word Cartman! And were not your friends you just hang around us like the fat ass loser you are" Kyle yelled

"Well I'm sure it's not to you Jew's, everyone knows the Jews don't believe in the bible"

"We have a bible fat ass!"

Stan joined back in, "what's a bibelist anyway?"

"Dude! It can mean anything if it's not a real word!" Kyle was annoyed by the fact that Cartman was somehow winning this.

_Ring_

"oh great, music to my ears" Stan said sarcastically

"See ya later Bibelist bitching hippy fags"

Kyle turned around, "BIBELIST IS NOT A WORD CARTMAN!"

"Just let it go dude" Stan said pulling a angry Kyle away.

Kyle and Stan sat their bags down on 2 desks, Wendy came in shortly after though and Stan immediately went over to talk to her, which of course only pissed of Kyle more.

"OKAY, in your seats we have a little change in plans." Mrs. Sofaking said as she walked in to the class room. She was probably the best teacher in the school, she took high school very sarcastically and didn't believe that saying the word 'NO' more than 10000 times a day to teenagers did any good. Students also liked her because she would always joke, but never smile, and she believed that swearing words were just words so naturally she used them. Somehow though she always got the shitty jobs, like the 1 she had at the moment which had apparently just been changed.

The bell rang, and class started.

"Okay so let's see the other class royally pissed me off so now I feel like royalty yet I'm a teacher teaching at this school so clearly I'm not-so there's a problem with that, the only part that really stuck was the pissed off part." She looked up from the papers she was shuffling around, "so I finally came to my senses and remembered how old you are there for you will not choose you own partner" she said the last words with a smirking smile as if the key word "partner" was the finally.

A bunch of mones came from the class which She expected cause she immediately continued, "yes, yes, I know I'm a bitch life is 1 too just get over it cause this sure as hell is not new" She was smart like that, she could ryme yet to the students it wasn't lame, she never called them kids, she swore in class, and she called herself a bitch. She had gotten in trouble with the Principle before yet all her students complained and started a protest, though she was punished for loosing her math class and now teaching what she called "this shit"

"Now I planned on breaking you little hearts today by letting you choose, THEN saying no. but I decided to save some time and pair you off myself rite away-so let's go!

Stan you with token

Craig you with coffee addict over here

Jimmy your with Red

British boy your with Clyde-yes fuck you too Clyde"

By now the whole class was moaning, Mrs.Sofaking was smiling to herself though as she read of the pairings, "heha, oh god for once I love my job"

Kyle started listening in, "blah and blah, blah with blah, blah your with blah, blah, blah blah, Kyle you with blah, Kyle your with blah! KYLE WAKE UP GOD DANMIT YOU WITH BLAH!"

"KYLE" Wendy said, Kyle looked up "what the hell do you want"

"MY PARTNER TO GET TO WORK!" Wendy was frustrated, but-wait, what?

"KYLE YOU'R WITH BLAH, KYLE YOU WITH…..WENDY!!!!???"

"NO WAY DUDE!" Kyle yelled

Stan started pounding his head on his desk, no doubt about it he would hear all of this again-from Wendy's point of view.

"yes way 'dude' now get of you ass and move- ok Bebe? Jesus did she decide to skip again?" Mrs.Sofaking turned to Wendy

"Well, I know that she's not sick…" Wendy said looking away. Wendy wouldn't lie to a teacher, and Wendy did her best not to rat out on her friend, very much because she didn't care to listen to Bebe bitch about it."

"Ok Bebe skips again-" She continued pairing a few more people and then gave out directions.

"god damnit, ok Kyle you or me?" Wendy asked

"huh!?" Kyle had suddenly woken up.

"AH! I can't work with him!"

"I can't work with her!"

"Shit!" Stan said smacking his head, "shit, shit, shit, oh my god why-shit."

Mrs.Sofaking slammed down whatever she was holding, "OK you know what, if the BOTH-OF-YOU don't get an A then you automatically fail my class!"

"WHAT!" both Wendy and Kyle said together

"I can pass but he'll never pass!"

"Oh no, no, no, no, no my dear Wendy, I said an A and nothing less. In other words that means 1 insult to each other, 1 bicker about each other, 1 A-N-Y-T-H-I-N-G negative to each other-boom you fail."

"Well can we at least bitch about the assignment?" Kyle asked

"Yes, id be asking for too much if I said no, don't worry though class-you can bitch about your partners all you want this only goes for Kyle and Wendy" She said eyeing the group

"but why Mrs.Sofaking, iv always been good iv always listened, iv always gotten good grades-why me?!" Wendy asked pathetically

"Well it's because if I didn't do this then there would be no fun in my job and without the fun in my job there would be a 99 chance of me killing myself."

There was a long awkward silence, "OK let's give out the baby's"

"the what?" Kyle asked the midair, he got a answer from a human though

"this is a life class ass hole, what were you expecting?"

"oh, NO!" Kyle thought out loud.

Stan got twin daughters, and Kyle got a boy.

"Ok now go find you best friend"

A bunch of students happily moved to their friends spots

"Now you may start bitching about being a parent"

The class looked confused until Mrs.Sofaking pushed a button and ALL of the fake baby's started to cry

Mrs.Sofaking sat back in her desk, "for the rest of the period you get to try to shut them up" and she started read a book after putting ear plugs in.

"TRY!?" Stan squeaked

And yes that was the perfect way to put it, because only 1 baby stopped crying, and that was only because it's batteries were dead.

* * *

wee! ok yea so were still floating around but i promise you this story is coming close to a solid plot

now ppl were now at over 100 hits (still isnt good but oh well) so that means every 30,40,50,60,70,80,90,or even 100 hits im getting 1 reveiw?

well grr! yea im really making Kyle hate Wendy, and im trying to make Wendy not so inoccent (b/c i hate to admit it but yet she can be a lil bitch) and im making Kyle be way too pissy but i promise that will change-hez all pissed becaue Stan is dating a (what he thinks) bitch

And if any of you ppl have watched scrubs a dayin your life you would probably be able to tell that Mrs.Sofaking is very much like only friendlier and a teacher in stead of a Dr...yea and i dont know about u but thatz the kind of teacher iv always wanted-but i dont think they exsist . i would only be a teacher to be like that...but id probably get in trouble so screw it-i dont want to be in school when im that old again anyways! (who the hell would, really teachers deserve to be paid much more. especially if they have to deal with little shit's like me . which in high school-yea thats every one:-p)

so enough of my rambling

oh! and sry if this chap offended u during the "bibelist" part then im terribly sry but if u watch south park then i would exspect you to survive

live on!

gabby (with a smile :)


	5. he nailedher but not the birdhouse thing

**yay! 1 reveiw! woohoo, yea yea i know it''s sad-but see, thats ALL that it took-and boom wala im happy. so since i have 1 nice little review i shall respond**

**-wait-for-sleep: thx im glad u like it, i plan on finishing this story-though im anouying myself how much it's NOT getting off it's frikn ass -.- im suprised it's not anouying you, and if it is-thankU for stickingwith it :)**

**see im much less pathetic when im happy :p**

**so here we go, chap.5 up and yes i kno itz another short 1**

**bare with me plz 0:-)**

**i cant promise you anything, if i say "next chap somthing will happen" and believe me i did not plan on it being 5 stupid little going no where chapters before we got the plot going. i guess that's what u get for not making a story map (so maybe they DO teach you a LITTLE somthing in laugange arts . )**

**lol smiling as always,**

**gabby**

**enjoy**

_ding dong_

Kyle looked up from his paper that he had been working on, "coming!" he shouted

Kyle opened the door, "what the hell do you want?" Kyle said looking at Wendy who was holding the fake baby from class, she wasn't taking this seriously was she?

"OK I printed this out for you, it's all the instructions that you cared to take a nap during" she said glaring at Kyle.

"yea, and uh where does it say 'act like an idiot and loose all sanity?'"

Wendy looked confused, "I know I didn't write that on there, Kyle". She said putting her weight to 1 hip.

"OK then…why are you doing it?"

Wendy immediately uncrossed her arms, put on a frown, and opened her mouth wide open ready to give hell to Kyle. But Kyle beat her to the punch by slamming the door latterly in her face

"AH! OH MY GOD YOU ASS! YOU BROKE MY NOSE!"

Kyle's eyes went wide. Shit. Well let's see, Stan would be pissed for making his girlfriend ugly, he'd be grounded, he would probably have to tell Ike 100 times that it was wrong, and then oh yea-Wendy herself. Kyle pictured law suits and a bunch of people thinking of him as a bully.

"ah-SHIT!" he yelled as he swung the door open,.

"HA!" Wendy put her foot in front of the door so he couldn't close the door again

"oh my god Wendy, that is weak, sad, pathetic…even for you!" Kyle said embarrassed by following for her trick.

"Well you do what you gotta do, NOW! Here, take this!" She said shoving the fake doll into Kyle's arms, Wendy looked a little sick of the thing.

Kyle laughed, "aren't you a girl?" Kyle asked Wendy

Wendy closed her eyes knowing he was just being a jerk, "duh Kyle what do you think" she kept her eyes closed

"aren't woman supposed to be able to take care of kids?" Kyle asked seriously, but still smiling

"KYLE YOU ARE THE BIGGEST SEXEST SELF CENTERED SON OF A BITCH ASS HEADED BASTARD!!!" Wendy screamed and she threw more of the class room's crap that came with the baby.

Kyle put the baby in 1 hand and dangled it from the foot, "CAN'T WE GET A DIVORCE OR SOMETHING?!" Kyle was now being fully serious. Wendy turned around,

"WE HAVE TO EARN FAKE MONEY FOR THAT! SO YOU NEED TO GET OFF YOUR FAKE ASS, AND GET A FAKE JOB, THAT WILL GIVE US FAKE MONEY AND AFTER WE SPEND THAT, ON OUR FAKE BABY, WE CAN PUT IT INTO OU SAVINGS FOR THE FAKE CAR, AND THE FAKE INSHURANCE, AND THEN AFTER WE PAY THE FAKE TAXS AND BUY THE FAKE GROCERIES, AND THEN GET THE FAKE CLOTHS, AND THEN WE SHUT THE GOD DANM BABY UP!!!! AND I PLAN ON USING THE EXTRA FAKE MONEY ON FAKE MARTINI'S SO I CAN GET OVER THIS SOME WHAT REAL DEPRESSHION OF HAVING YOU FOR A FAKE FUCKING HUSBAND!!!!!!!"

Kyle just stood there, "Kay"

Wendy happily turned around, that would shut him up, get him off her back, and maybe TRY a little for a while at least.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Stan took his eyes off of his bird house thing to wonder what the hell Kyle was doing.

"Uh dude, I'm pretty sure that taking out the batteries is against the rules" Stan said looking at the fake baby that Kyle was failing miserably at amputating on.

"yea well this will keep that bitch- uh yea her off my back" Stan glared at Kyle, now her name was just "that bitch" he was turning into Cartman!

"besides I'm going to get in a lot less trouble if I do this, instead of burning, sawing, stabbing, or pounding it to death" Kyle said trying to get the batteries out

"….Dude! I'm never going to let you be a parent!" Stan said still working on his bird house

"GOD DAMNIT, well its wood shop-so I mite as well use wood-" Kyle stood up with a plank of wood ready to pound something out of the baby…FAKE baby thank god.

"JESUS CHRIST!" Stan took the plank of wood from Kyle's hand

"I don't get it, I just don't get it!" Kyle said sitting down

"Well for starters, don't kill your kid, you have to go to fake jail and they take a lot of fake money. Plus I don't think Wendy would like that" Stan said putting the baby closer to Kyle

"Dude, you don't get it-i-don't-care, I don't care what the hell Wendy thinks about me!" Kyle said once again, annoyed

"she's your fake wife!"

"she's your real girl friend!"

"She's you're A+!"

"She's your bed buddy!"

Stan paused for a second, "what's a bed buddy?"

Kyle smacked his head, "you-have-sex-with-her-Stan! Sex! S-e-x, what does that spell? Something that you are doing with your girlfriend, something that you had to drag me to a store to get condoms for, something that you have been CAUGHT DOING BY HER PARENTS, THE THING THAT MAKES YOU NOT THINK SHE'S A BITCH, THAT, STAN?!!!!" Kyle looked up

"Uh…?" was all Stan could say, and would say, because that if anything was all he wanted to say.

The teacher came up to Stan and Kyle

"Well congratulations Mr.Marshe, who's the lucky lady?!" The teacher asked sarcastically

"um, We-" Kyle had hit Stan before he could finish, and thank god he had because frankly this was quite embarrassing all ready"

"Well it's great to know that your 'best buddy' is here to show you the road and teach you all those little tricks in between" Kyle threw his head down on his table, Stan just sunk lower in his seat, then he had all ready been.

"oh no son let's not hurt that very smart brain, clearly is holds very valuable interesting information that we have never heard before. Keep on pounding hard enough and we all might be as lost as your good friend Stan here." Stan's eyes were now just barley peeking over the table, Kyle was as red as his hair, and the whole class was too, but from holding in the laughter, not by the embarrassment

"how ever, perhaps if you pound the hammer" The teacher picked up a hammer and put it in Stan's hand, "on the wood" he gave Stan some new wood and nails, "hard enough but not too hard" he said looking at Kyle, "you just" he took the hammer from Kyle, "might" he took the nails away "be able" he put the demented hanging batteries somewhat back in the baby, "to just" he picked up Stan's bird house, "get all the embarrassment that you now, clearly have" he said smiling to Kyle, "out, and with a passing grade too" he said smiling sincerely to the both of the boys

Suddenly the game was over, "you better hurry up and not waste any time" he said striking a pointy finger at the clock, "10 minutes, go, NOW!" he said throwing Stan's ghetto house for birds away.

"hey…" Stan whispered sadly to himself as he watched his bird house be thrown away.

"is for horses Stanly, and nails are surprisingly NOT for screwing, but for wood shop, which you need a better grade in-so go!"

The class finally blew up laughing hysterically, Kyle looked at the hammer wandering if THAT could pound the embarrassment out, and Stan was just sinking lower and lower, until finally he fell off his seat, and on to the floor. He was going to be there 1 way or another.

Wendy just stood there, "you have got to be kidding me" she said staring at the fake baby with a lot of sound issues.

"yea so that would be why it keeps crying" Kyle said looking at the saw dusty baby

"every 2 minutes" Stan added on

Wendy's eyes went wide, "then that means the rumors about, oh my god, then these little "he nailed her but not the wood" those things about-about-about, US?" Wendy asked slowly going in to shock, not needing to really hear the answer

"yea that would be true as well" Kyle said simply

Wendy closed her eyes, she turned around and raised her hand.

"Yes Wendy?" Mrs.Sofaking called

"Mrs.Sofaking can I commit a fake suicide?" Wendy asked keeping her eyes closed

"No dear I'm afraid that would be an easy way out of the project"

"rite" Wendy said turning around

"Kyle?" she asked

"y,yeah?" Kyle himself even had to admit he was in no position to do anything but breath, maybe, but in Wendy's book no-probably not.

"I really, really, really, really hate you" was all she said, and then the bell rang

"yea well ditto to that, bitch" Kyle mumbled

Wendy grabbed the doll roughly by the head, "take it! You owe me a night of peace!" she said shoving the doll into his arms yet again

"Well how about you do us all a favor, and commit REAL suicide!" Kyle yelled after her

Wendy just stopped and turned around, she glared at Kyle and gave Stan an evil eye.

It was all obvious, her fake husband got the kid tonight, and her real boyfriend was getting absolutely nothing.

* * *

haha! poor Stan, i feel so cruel i mean really would that only be so terribble but for ur teacher 2 tease u infront of the calss :0 well itz funny as long as itz not urself rite? lol

so i can now admit it-i have no fucking clue where the hell this thing is going, im trying to steer it tworde the road that i planned but itz not getting along very well at the moment

well im tired and itz 2:52am. (that could be why) so im goingto go to sleep, wake up, and enjoy what is sadly very little left of spring break :(

review! pwz 0:-)

and as always,

gabby (with a smile:)


	6. yes sir, that's my baby

**OK well id luv to say that im French or German or some shit like that-but im not-in fact my first and ONLY language is English, sad isn't it? So yes my crazy L.A. teacher has been kicked out of the school for hitting a kid and threatening to sue 1 of my class mates (the sad thing is that im not joking) so we have had fun….haven't learned shit but a lot of fun! Now another thing is I hate periods, whether itz blood coming out of my 'bajingle' or ending a sentence-I hate em, so I'll do my best to use them but I do hope ull understand that I will be suffering terribly, I've never had good cinema text and im sure I fucked that up as well. Now I have officially decided that this or the next chapter will be where the story, yes getz off itz god damn lazy uncle fucking ass! Woohoo! **

**Keep reviewing, and if u have then thankU very muchJ**

**As American as it getz,**

**gabEE 3 **

**enjoy**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Kyle closed his bedroom door and started his home work.

_Wah, wah, wah, wah._

"Ah-god damnit!" Kyle put his pencil down and reached for the baby, "Shut up!" He yelled to the doll.

_WAH, WAH, WAH, WAH!_

Kyle looked around his room, nothing. He thought of places to put the baby-BINGO!

"Finished!" Kyle said happily, he looked at the clock-still time to hang out with Stan if he wasn't still doing home work or hanging out with Wendy.

Kyle dialed Stan's home number, "hello?"

"Hey dude im bored with nothing to do wanna do something?"

"Uh yea sure, now?" Stan asked

"Yea-don't tell me you with Wendy!" Kyle was about to explode.

"NO, but I've got some home work to finish, though it's due later, ill check when were having supp-" Stan was cut off by a scream.

_AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!_

Kyle dropped the phone out of shock he immediately got up.

Suddenly Gerald Brofloski's voice came, "Kyle could you come here for a minute" Kyle knew it was an order, not a question.

Kyle came down stairs into the kitchen, "yeah?" he asked a little nervous.

"WHAT is THIS?!" Sheila Brovloski showed Kyle the chilled baby doll.

"…Oh-um that's my baby?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Where is he?" Wendy demanded.

"IT is at my house" Kyle said annoyed

"Well what the hell is HE doing THERE?" Wendy bent down to Kyle's eye level. He was slouching in a chair trying to ignore Wendy, who was standing over him, angrily.

"You sound pathetic you know that rite?"

Wendy fumed, "do or don't you want an A?!"

Kyle pounded his head on his arms, "Is there a correct answer to that?"

Wendy suddenly let her guard down, she went from 'on fire', to pathetic "I don't get it, I just don't get it-your smart aren't you? You care about your grades don't you? Why do you have to do THIS-TO-ME!!!??" She pounded her head on a wall.

Kyle just stared at her, "ok fine ill just keep it to night to" he said shrugging her off.

"NO!" Wendy screamed, "I'm not sure if that poor thing can survive another night at you house!"

"It's a doll"

"It's an A"

"It's YOUR doll"

"It's OUR A" Wendy continued to argue.

"It's OUR A which means it's also yours, we both have to work together to get it." Wendy said giving a speech.

"…The goal in this assignment is to keep it alive, rite?"

Wendy looked confused, "yes…"

"And it IS a doll, correct?"

"Mh-hm…"

"And, DOLLS DON'T DIE!" Kyle shouted startling Wendy.

"BUT A's DO!" Wendy replied, "AND TO KEEP THE A ALIVE WE HAVE TO MAKE THE BABY LOOK LIKE HE STILL WOULD BE IF HE WERE REAL!"

Kyle pushed his chair out and got up from his slouch, "THE DOLL IS A THING, NOT A 'HE'-IT'S AN IT!"

Wendy slammed her hands flat on the desk, "WERE SUPPOSED TO THINK OF IT AS A REAL BABY, NOT AN 'IT'-HE'S A HE!"

Kyle stood up, "IT!"

Wendy straightened up, "HE!"

"IT-"

"HE-"

"1, 2, 3-"

_Ring!_

Mrs.Sofaking counted as usual-she was right on target and the bell rang dismissing the class, which had been spending the last 2 minutes watching Kyle and Wendy argue on the doll's gender. This was fairly entertaining for the class, but for Stan it wasn't.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Wah, wah, wah, wah!_

"AHHERRRRR!" Kyle had of course gotten the baby as a prize for forgetting the baby, but the damn thing had been crying non-stop. He had to keep it in the same room as him though, but he was now frustrated enough that he was willing to call for help.

"God damnit" Kyle said as he picked up the phone and dialed the number that the student phone book gave him.

"Hello?" said a sweet answering voice.

"Um, hi-is this Wendy?"

"Yes"

Kyle held the phone away from his mouth for a second; he wanted to puke out of embarrassment.

"I need help with…the baby"

Wendy paused, "Kyle?!" she didn't say it in that 'who is this' tone, but more so that 'amazed that your calling me, is this really you' tone.

Kyle sighed, "Yes, it's Kyle" Kyle could hear Wendy laughing.

Then she stopped, "Are you being serious, do you actually want to do this, are you willing to listen to me?"

"Well clearly because if I wasn't I would have hung up on you long ago" Kyle said gritting his teeth.

"OK fine, I'll be over in about 10 minutes" She said merely stating a fact.

"WHAT?" Kyle said shocked, and nervous that she was actually going to come.

"Stan has showed me your house before so I know where you live, what you house number again?" Wendy asked grabbing a pen.

"666" like hell Wendy was coming over to Kyle's house.

"Ha-ha very funny, really do you want my help or not?" Wendy said un-amused.

"Fine." Kyle said finally letting down his guard, and letting her in-latterly.

Wendy walked up to Kyle's house; she knew that this would be interesting.

Sheila answered the door, "Why hello-you must be Kyle's wife!" She said leading Wendy into the living room.

"Um-"

"THANKS, mom I can take it from here" Kyle said interrupting whatever the hell Wendy would say to reply to that.

Wendy followed him to his room, did he seriously say, 'mom my wife is coming over to help me take care of the baby'?"I

"OK there!" Kyle said pointing to the doll.

"It looks fine to me" Wendy said kneeling down to observe the baby.

Kyle smiled, "what?" Wendy asked looking at his sheepish grin.

"You said it" Kyle said walking up to Wendy.

"I said what?" Wendy said rolling her eyes.

"It- you said it" Kyle said still grinning

Wendy rolled her eyes again, she got up and turned around "so what it's just a doll" She said crossing her arms.

_Wah, wah, wah, wah!_

"Aw look, you offended, him" Kyle said teasingly

"Kyle why did you bring me over here?" Wendy said rubbing her temples

Kyle then got serious, "because it won't shut up! Ever 5 minutes it cries-and I HAVE tried to stop it!" Kyle said automatically defending himself.

Wendy raised an eye brow, "tried to stop it as in…?"

"Not sticking it in the fridge "Kyle said pouty.

"Hm, well then we have some work to do" Wendy said, and started unpacking her bag.

Sheila knocked on Kyle's door, "we need to know if Wendy is staying for dinner"

Wendy started to say "oh no that's fine-"but Sheila had decided that she would stay for dinner.

Sheila came knocking on Kyle's bed room door again, "booby dinner's ready"

No answer

She opened the door to see Kyle and Wendy asleep like little kids as each of their heads leaned on the other with an at last silent baby doll in the picture

"Kids dinner's ready!" Sheila said waking them up

"Huh?" Wendy opened her eyes immediately wandering where she was, and once she figured that out she wandered what the hell she was doing there, and once she figured THAT one out she wander WHAT THE HELL WAS SHE DOING LEANING ON KYLE! That one both of them were wandering, but neither could figure it out.

Wendy left rite after dinner leaving the baby at Kyle's, dinner was plenty awkward being questioned like a cop and a thief and unless she was specifically asked a question she didn't say a word.

Though Wendy had a different thing on her mind, the way Kyle and she had slept together-WHO! Well no it wasn't nearly as bad as it sounded, she tried to put it a different way. The way her and Kyle and took a nap together and leaned on each other.

No-it wouldn't be awkward if it was Bebe

No-it wouldn't be awkward if it were Stan

No-it didn't mean anything

But yes-she would be jealous if Stan did that with some other girl

Yes-she decided to not tell Stan

And question mark-should she feel guilty?

Wendy stopped her mental check list for a second.

No-She was Stan's babe, she loved Stan and he loved her.

It was nearing the end of the week; she decided she and Stan should do something special that she would have to dress up nice for.

She smiled to herself as she imagined her away doing something and  
Stan watching her, a guy would come up to him and say something about her and Stan would reply "yes sir, that's my babe" .

Wendy's smile grew "ee-hee!" she squeaked as she embraced the warm fuzziness that was flowing threw her.

* * *

yay! finally the story is moving, thankU for baring with me :)

plz review (u know u want to ;) ...well yea or maybe not :P )

now im terribly hungry and sadly im on the last day of spring break so im going to go enjoy it ;)

gabEE (with a smile :)


	7. Classy Classic Coke a Cola

**OKI DOKI! So I wanted to take some time before I did another chapter, the time would be 1:14 am. But I had a long nap today….and it'll be Friday so ill survive J**

**So now clearly we have gone over the getting off the ass bridge and going someplace with this-yippy!**

**Enjoy**

**gabby**

* * *

It had been 1 full week since Wendy came over, and she had been over 3 more times, the fourth one Kyle came to her house.Stan of course was relieved that they were finally getting along; though saying that they were getting along might have been a small lie. 

More so they were able to work together enough to pass the class, which for them meant an A.

"KYLE YOU'RE GOING TO KILL THE BABY!" Wendy freaked as Kyle was doing something, and according to Wendy-incorrectly.

Kyle closed his eyes, "how much is the divorce, again?" he asked calmly to the air.

Wendy frowned and put a hand on her hip while the other one was smacking him just enough to wake up, "moth then we can afford."

Kyle groaned, "I am never going to be a parent" he said, hiding his head in his arms.

"Yea cause the law wouldn't let you, then let's not forget you would have to stay loyal to a woman for longer than a month" Wendy said with a smirk.

"Aw thanks Wendy, you're right. Things COULD be much worse, I could be you and never be able to find a husband at all" Kyle said with a sarcastic grin.

Wendy made a 'what the fuck' look, which made sense-Wendy and Stan had been on and off but for long periods of time, and all her other actual boyfriends were for a good month. Clearly Wendy was able to maintain a relationship.

"3,2,1" Mrs.Sofaking help up her finger not even moving her eyes from the book she was reading, and of course just like any day-

_Ding!_

"You know the drill, bring the baby back breathing, happy, and not dead" she said still reading, though the class was so noisy she couldn't have really been getting any further in her book.

Wendy was planning on catching up with Stan but something grabbed her shoulder, "Oh no you don't. YOU get the baby tonight!" Kyle said exhausted as he turned her body towards him and shoved the fake baby doll in her arms.

Wendy rolled her eyes, "meet me at the back of the school and we'll talk!" she said as she shoved the doll in to Kyle and disappeared into the crowd.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bebe waved with a "see ya" to Wendy and then Kyle came running up to her asking where she was going, which of course Bebe had to make such a simple question, sound so awkward.

"Well, well, well, some best friend you are" she said with a smile, Kyle just stood there dumb founded and annoyed by the time that she was taking.

"How about this, you can have Wendy and I'll take Stan" Bebe said giggling.

Kyle knew that Wendy and Bebe were only friends because of their child hood, but was Wendy so low to be friends with this?!

"EW-no, how about this, you tell me where Wendy went so I can pass a stupid class and then she can go make out with her boyfriend Stan!" Kyle thought to himself for a minute, 'did I just defend Wendy?'

No the truth was he hated saying it but the look on Bebe's face was priceless. He wasn't sure which was more disturbing to him- defending Wendy, or the image of Stan and Wendy making out.

"No deal" Bebe said crossing her arms "why do you want to know so badly and why not ask Stan, hm?" Bebe was just going to stand there and question him until he felt guiltily wasn't she.

"Bebe where the HELL are you going with this?" Kyle said holding his head in his hands.

"Well it's a little strange, your best friend, and HER boyfriend- seems more reasonable to ask him. But maybe you ashamed, maybe you don't want Stan to know, maybe-"

"You were there, you saw her last, I'm going to miss my bus, you're royally screwed up, I hate you so much, Stan is at football practice, I'm only going to say it once, get-a-life." Kyle said keeping his eyes closed, and talking like a robot.

He figured the best way to find her was assume she would be there, more like hope though, it was all ready 3:30 and she was the one who didn't have the baby, so she probably left 2 minutes after waiting.

Kyle walked around the school, he figured he could wait for Stan, give him a ride or go and hang out or something-football practice would be over soon anyway.

Kyle stopped dead in his tracks, 'oh my god' he thought out loud.

"Well I figured since you were the one that HAD the baby you would come and try to get out of it, but I thought you would be here sooner" Wendy said leaning on the school wall, she was pissed.

"Yea well you delightful friend Bebe caught me, tied me up, poked me, questioned me, and put me back into the wild!" Kyle said shaking his hands with sarcasm.

Wendy looked down, "Oh…well then give me the baby and you can leave"

Kyle got the baby out, you had to feel bad for her, and she was embarrassed by her friend that didn't even care about her." You know, Bebe really isn't someone you should trust…" he tried to sound random, but instead he sounded distant. Shouldn't she be warned about Bebe, shouldn't she expect this from her by now!?

Wendy leaned back on the wall closed her eyes, and took a deep sigh. "Yea…I know, I guess I'm just asking for trouble".

Kyle had to admit, it was strange seeing Wendy like this. Most of the time, in fact almost ALL of the time she was over powering, smart, witty, bitchy, confident, and nice all at the same time. But now she was relaxed, normal, cool, honest, trust worthy, and friendly. Kyle guessed people bonded with her when she was like this, and that it was rare so he might as well get on a better foot and get an easier A.

"So why do you let her treat you like this?" Kyle asked kindly putting his hands in his pockets.

"Well" Wendy thought for a minute then laughed, "To be honest I really don't know" she said laughing at her own stupidity. "I guess it's because she needs me, not yet but if I leave her now then I won't be able to help her then. I feel like some day she's really going to screw up, and wish she didn't, and want to turn her life around. I want to be there for her when that happens, which she's making really hard."

"She's all ready screwed things up, and you are helping her, on every test and every question and on everything."

Wendy groaned as she slid down to sit, "I just want her to pass" she clutched some random grass and pulled it out then threw it into the air 1 by 1, "but I suppose that's like a parent always bailing their kid out, and never letting them grow up." Wendy said it as a statement but it sounded like a question.

"Well you won't be at the same college and she'll be pretty screwed then." Kyle said.

"This age sucks, doesn't it?" Wendy said looking up at the clouds.

"Huh?"

"No matter what you do you get pushed down in the ground, ever one always says no, you can't rely on a friend, you don't know where your life is going, and you're confused as hell about life. Being a teenager but not an adult is the same as being a kid with the weight of the world on your shoulders but not getting any credit for it. So it sucks" Wendy said announcing her thoughts.

"Yea" Kyle said and thought at the same time, he reached his hand out to her; she wasn't expecting it but took a hold of it.

"That's why we all have to do our best and wait for it to be over" Kyle said as he pulled her up.

"Come on, it's getting late, I'll take you home"

Wendy patted the loose grass from her pants off and nodded her head, "thanks."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Coke or Pepsi?" Wendy asked the fridge.

"Um, Coke." Kyle said looking around the room. There he was, in Wendy's room just hanging out there as he waited for his Coke.

"Classy choice" Wendy said with a smile, she handed him his Coke and put her hair up.

"It is a classic" Kyle said as he opened his Coke, though he was plenty distracted by….well, everything.

He had been to the Testaburger house once but not in Wendy's room. And then where to start on her room! A mini stereo playing music, a mirror with a bunch of pictures, posters on the walls, and Wendy herself! She invited him into her house, then she had to go to the bathroom and she changed into sweats now she's putting her hair up! It was like for the first time, she was a normal human.

Wendy must have noticed Kyle's expression because she said, "yea I carry myself a bit differently when I'm at home." Kyle breather, good it was still her 'I carry myself differently' yea it was still the same girl as the mourning.

"I can see that…" Kyle said still looking around; Most of the things weren't extremely surprising to see in her room. Cute animal posters, pictures of friends, a 4 poster bed, some band pictures, no. it was probably what any one should expect Wendy's room to look like.

"Now", Wendy starting shuffling through her school bag, "TADA!" and just like magic Wendy had reeled Kyle into her house, to help her with the papers.

"I KNEW IT!" Kyle said getting up, "I can't believe you! I can't stand you! I can't-"

"Listen? Yea iv noticed" Wendy said raising an eyebrow. "Even though you can't, try to listen-OK?" she said in a baby voice which was supposed to tick Kyle off, which it did.

"I hate you" he said pulling up the wooden chair from her desk to sit in backwards.

"Yea and what else is new. OK, you can NOT do the paper in school, and both parents must fill it out, T-O-G-E-T-H-E-R! Any questions?" Wendy said sounding like Mrs.Sofaking when she was thinking, 'I told you so'

"NOW?" Kyle said whining.

Wendy clutched her fists, "YES NO-"

_Ring ring_

Kyle made a mental note to thank god, he looked at Wendy "do you mind?" Kyle said gesturing to his phone.

"Yes but it doesn't matter if I do or not you're still going to answer it any-"

"Hey" Kyle said ignoring Wendy.

Wendy sighed; she walked over to mute the music.

"Kay, see ya soon" Kyle hung up his phone.

"Are you kidding me?" Wendy asked as Kyle got up.

"Stan needs a ride" He stated simply.

Wendy sighed, "The boy can do an hour of football practice but he can't walk to his own house?"

Kyle put his phone in his pocket, "yea but to be honest, it sounded like a great escape-so I offered it to him" Kyle said smiling.

"OUT!" Wendy yelled

Wendy sat back in her chair, "T.G.I.F. rite?" she said to herself, "Mmh" she moaned as she laid her head back and closed her eyes.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Ring ring_

"Mhh!" Wendy struggled to open her eyes as she reached for her phone.

"Hello?" She said half asleep half awake, too lazy to look at the caller I.D.

"Hey babe" It was Stan

Wendy smiled to herself, he was hopeless "hey Hun, what time is it?"

"Time to come over and watch a movie at my place and/or do other things" Stan said, you could tell he was smiling.

Wendy giggled, "ok I'll be then in about 10-15 minutes?"

"Sounds good, oh and it's raining"

"OK then I'll bring an umbrella, thanks Hun see you soon."

"Kay hurry over"

Wendy hung up; she could just fall asleep during the movie.

_Ding dong_

"Hey!" Stan said as he held back his dog.

"Why hello Sparky" Wendy said patting Stan's dog.

"Hi" she said greeting him with a kiss.

"You can go start things I was making pop-corn" Stan said as he ran into the kitchen.

Wendy pushed 'play' and sat down, Sparky came and sat rite next to her.

"Oh hi" She said patting the dog, he tried licking her face but she decided she would safe that for Stan.

"Sparky down!" Stan said bringing a bowl of pop corn, he sat next Wendy a grabbed the blanket.

Wendy leaned her head on his shoulder as he put his arm around her.

"What's a matter?" Stan asked caringly.

"Mh, nothing I'm just sleepy" she said yawning.

"Aw did I wake you up?" Stan asked playfully.

"Yesssss!" Wendy said smiling, but keeping her eyes closed.

Stan smiled and laughed a bit, he kissed her forehead and pulled the blanket over her, "do you just want to sleep?" he asked

Wendy opened her eyes, "no the popcorn will keep me awake" she said sitting up a bit as she reached for some popcorn.

"Are you sure?" Stan asked 1 more time.

"Yea" she said with a convincing smile.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wendy blinked her eyes open, she looked at the clock; 9:10.

Wendy was lying in between Stan's legs, Stan had his arms around Wendy holding her to his chest, and Sparky was right beside the couch still sleeping soundly.

Wendy yawned and stretched as much as possible, "hey" she said sweetly, no reply, Wendy looked over at Sparky.

"Ah, you lazy bums" She softly kissed Stan on the cheek and laid her head back down as she waited for Stan to wake up. She didn't mind, it was nice to just lie together.

"Hm?" Stan frowned as he opened his eyes; he stretched out his arms then put them back around Wendy.

"What time is it?" he said yawning

"9….13" Wendy said as she looked at the clock.

"We've got about 2 hours before I have work" Stan said still waking up.

"Well she patted his chest; I think we need to get our lazy asses of this couch first off"

Wendy slowly got up, and started stretching; Stan just sat there rubbing his eyes. He really wasn't a morning person.

"Come on, up!" Wendy said pulling him up.

Stan and Wendy ate breakfast and then watched some T.V. Stan was putting in a few extra hours of work in for a car. His parents often left to meetings or to go on a 'mini break' which was just going out of the house for the night, usually they were back by 10-12, and they started trusting Stan and Wendy alone for the night about a year ago. It was nice to be alone together for a whole night again, ever since the 'incident' Wendy's parents didn't aloud it. But they decided to trust her again after the doctor confirmed that she had not been sexually active.

Stan took a shower as Wendy played with Sparky and watched some more T.V.

When he came out it was time to go, he grabbed his keys, fed Sparky, and took Wendy home in his parent's old car.

Stan pulled up to Wendy's house; he looked through the garage window and looked at the clock.

"Hm, 7 minutes to spare and no parents" Stan said as he parked.

Wendy smiled and took the hint, Stan put his arm around her and for the next 6 minutes they made out.

"Okay I got to be in the house before they get in" Wendy said, she got out the car and walked over to Stan's window, "I love you" she said as she gave him a sweet little good bye kiss

"I love you too" Stan said after kissing back, he then immediately went to work.

1 he was late, and 2, he did his best NOT to talk to Wendy's parents.

* * *

**wee! that was a fun chapter to write . lol well u know the drill**

**reveiw blah blah blah**

**as always,**

**gabEE!:o**

**(with a smile :)**


	8. tItLe CoMiNg SOONish

**Wee! Here we go, lol this is the second chapter I posted today**

**Enjoy**

**(With a smile:)**

**gabEE!:o**

* * *

Wendy walked inside, took her coat off walked up to her room and plopped on her bed. Wendy started thinking, clearly he was ready…but was she? It was hard to explain, she really did love Stan but there was this annoying little gut that said she would regret going all the way. Even worse Wendy couldn't talk to anyone about it, parents (EH!) boyfriend (EH!) friends (EH!) nobody? (Ding ding ding!) 

Wendy looked around her room, ok Nobody show yourself. She closed her eyes sinned around and picked something up-the baby, THE BABY?!

"Shit!" Kyle HAD to have it today, the other parent that didn't take it home Friday had to bring it to school and class Monday, and Kyle was supposed to be gone.

Wendy grabbed the baby, mommy was going to take him to school.

1. Cheating? Yes

2. Fair? No

3. Necessary? VERY!

"Ok, I'm going to put you somewhere that I can find you Monday, then were going to pick you up bring you inside and wash you and you'll be all shiny for class"

Wendy walked to the back of the school, low and be hold the doll said a word, something like 'a-Dee' Wendy stopped in her tracks. And low and behold, there was daddy.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What are you doing here?" Kyle asked her annoyed.

Wendy power walked over to Kyle, "covering your screw up!" she answered angrily and shoved the doll into his chest.

"W_ah wah wah._ Da-ee!_ Wah wah wah!"_

"Well now you get to stay with 'Da-dee' and help shut this thing up!" Kyle said with a rude sarcastic smirk.

"I hate you so much" Wendy said calming herself down.

"Don't worry, I hate you much more!" Kyle shoved the baby into her arms.

_Wah wah wah!_

Both of them ignored the baby.

"I DON'T EVEN CARE ABOUT PASSING ANYMORE!" Kyle leaned in closer

"Don't worry, we wouldn't even if we did work together because you probably KILLED THE BABY 8 TIMES BY NOW!"

"YOU'RE A BITCH!"

"YOU'RE A BASTARD!"

_Wah wah wah!_

"I DON'T LIKE YOUR ATTITUDE!"

"I DON'T LIKE YOUR HAT!"

Every time 1 of them said something their faces got closer and closer, and their voices got louder and louder, and the baby made their grade drop lower and lower.

"WHY THE HELL ARE YOU DATING MY BEST FRIEND!"

"WHY THE HELL ARE YOU FRIENDS WITH MY BOYFRIEND!"

_WAH WAH WAH!_

Kyle put his face rite in Wendy's "YOU ARE THE REASON PEOPLE HAVE A MIDDLE FINGER!"

"YOU ARE THE REASON PEOPLE USE A MIDDLE FINGER!"

_WAH WAH WAH-_

"YOU'RE GOING TO BURN IN HELL!"

"WELL THEN I'LL SEE YOU THERE!"

Kyle blew, "I HATE YOU!"

Wendy blew, "I HATE YOU MORE!"

All of the sudden, their lips met. They immediately broke apart!

Wendy's eyes were huge. She stepped back and covered her mouth with her mittens.

Kyle just stood put his hands up as if he were trying to stop something, and shook his head.

They both just stood there in utter silence, until a special 'Nobody' broke the silence.

"Uh-oh".

* * *

**haha. well that was more fun then a barrel of monkiz to write :D**

**reveiw if u feel like it, but im telling u it gives me this warm fuzzy feeling and it makes this little 'AHHHHHHHHHH' sound come out of no where and this special light shine on you**

**so it was short but i just wanted to get this on the road for the ppl that have stuck, thankyou cuz oh mi god you have alot of patience. But clearly there is now a plot here**

**review for ur good deed of the day 0:) and for all the warm fuzzies that it'll give me .**

**lol**

**look forworde to the next chapter;)**

**gabEE!:o**

**(and of course with a smile:)**


	9. itz been, one week

Wendy and Kyle walked side by side both avoiding the other. Wendy clutched the baby tight, no. NO! what did she do? What did he do? What the hell happened!

"We just pretend it never happened" Kyle said, "you didn't cheat on Stan because it was an accident, but we still won't tell him.

"rite!" Wendy agreed.

More like "yea rite" both of them were thinking about it, and both of them felt it. It wasn't just a simple little 'oh why hello there' kiss. It felt, well _better_ than it did when she kissed Stan.

Kyle was just as confused, it was the best kiss he had ever had but not a bit of it was in bliss. His mind started wandering into the danger zone-if that felt like that, then what would-what COULD it feel like…? NO! Stan would never forgive him.

Monday Wendy came to Kyle's to do more baby shit. They still acted the same, they still screamed out 'I hate you!' in class. They were yelling it now.

Suddenly Kyle looked at Wendy, she looked different. He hated her but he wanted to kiss her.

"what?" Wendy asked oddly

Kyle just sat there he got up and tried not to say anything, Wendy could feel something. It was like they both had their own space bubbles, and they were touching and setting off dangerous sparks.

Kyle took a deep breath but he saw it in her eyes, he brought his mouth closer "I hate you"

"you're a jerk" Wendy said accepting it.

He brought his mouth to her lips. And this time it wasn't an accident, for either 1 of them.

They started moving until the wall gave them a limit, Kyle pressed Wendy on the wall. Wendy put 1 foot up flat on the wall her hands flat on the wall-no! The angel finally made it, and Jesus was it late!

"no, this is wrong" Wendy said looking down.

"your rite" Kyle said (reluctantly) as he straightened himself up.

"but…it does make things better with Stan…" Wendsy said trying to think of doing this with out loosing her innocence.

"yea" Kyle was just agreeing.

"So-"

"We can hate each other and have a physical relationship"

"to enhance the ones we actually care about!"

They both smiled, they came up with the perfect (innocent) plan. Too bad it didn't fall through, instead things were well, bassicly they were each others drug.

TUESDAY: Wendy came in a little shy, she walked up to Kyle's room when all of the sudden he lightly turned her around and brought his face up to her own. They kissed their way to the wall, the baby could have been crying, they couldn't care less.

WEDNSDAY: Wendy turned on some music, put her hair up and changed as ushual. She came up to her room where Kyle was waiting, she tossed him a Coke. He was taking a sip when Wendy took the can from him. He was sitting on her desk, she was standing. He wrapped his arms around her with his Coke in 1 hand and of course, they made out.

THURSDAY: Kyle fiddeled opening his door, when he finally did they didn't even make it to his room that day. His parents were gone and Ike was out so the couch worked just fine.

FRIDAY: they barly made it into the dor, Wendy's arms were tied around Kyle as she tried taking her shoes off, Kyle tripped over her shoe and took her down with him. She fell on him but Kyle immediately rolled over caging Wendy, which she was fine with.

SATURDAY: They met behind the school. They were sitting making out in the grass with the baby tossed over some where when Wendy's watch beeped.

She put a finger infront of Kyle's lips 'gotta go' and she ran over to Stan's house.

Every single day they got less patient, and and more horny it seemed.

I t was a fact, they were each other's drug. There was nothing serious about it, and only phisicle pleasure-which was making out for them.

It went on like that for another week. But then Kyle changed everything.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay wow, so i found this just sitting there, and i got some nice reviews and im home from school with the flue today-so i thought. what the hell, post it. i think ill finish this...but not sure. i didnt like how thing had turned out, so i just never posted this (sorry)

I APOLAGIZE! chapter 10 hasnt even started yet, so it will be the most recent meaning...I WONT SOUND SO FUCKING IDIOTIC. i just read chap 9 and i was like, wow how can ppl read this? itz been over 6 months, and im not going to correct grammer or spelling mistakes of the allready posted chapters...or this one, but i promise in the future it wont be so stupid sounding.

basically im emberressed on how confusing this is, i could barly read it. so im really sorry-and thanks for sticking with it

the reason why i decided to check on this or what ever, was because of the last episode- the list! stan and wendy got back together, yay! . i like wendys newness, her voice is a lil too mature but shez not a bitch at all now! D

so i think ill finsih this story and never think of it again .'

but i will finsih it!


	10. I Want You She's So Heavy

OH MY GODFATHER, ITZ CHAPTER 10-IT ACTUALLY HAPENED! CHAPTER 10 ACTUALLY HAPENED!!

it only happened because of your reviews, so please continue to review, it realllllly helps (not to sound desperate or anything . )

haha...im not funny .'

OK! I promise you, I will never do the final draft on word pad. Heheh yea ok so that's what's up with all the terrible spelling, but I've got my word 2007 again o that problem is pretty much fixed

enjoy!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wendy looked at Cartmen, she couldn't help but to fear the fact that Cartmen was a better person then her.

"No!" Wendy thought," this is completely wrong, someone is going to get hurt, and it's going to be ME."

The bell rang, every kid rushed out of the classroom, except for Wendy.

"Oh god!" Wendy just walked out of the classroom and went to a wall to lean on. "I just forgot what class I was in, I didn't learn SHIT, All because I was too damn busy thinking. This is getting out of hand" Wendy said quietly to herself as he slowly slid down to the floor.

"Wendy?" it was Stan.

"Shit" Wendy thought to herself as she put on a fake smile.

"What's the matter?" Stan asked

Wendy hopped up, perking up a bit. "Oh just a lot of homework, I'm just being a drama queen" Wendy said giving him a simple peck on the cheek, but Stan turned, turning it into a full lip lock smack!

Stan smiled and gave her a hug, Wendy was blushing, why was Wendy blushing? One way or another, he had to admit Wendy looked cute and innocent, and…adorable.

"I'll see ya later, love you babe!" Stan said casually and ran off to his next class.

Wendy just stood there clutching her books with one hand, feeling her lips with the other, and blushing, "Kay" she said in shock.

"I ruined it" Wendy whispered to herself.

"Well of course you did, everything you touch ends up breaking" Kyle said from the next hallway with a vicious smile.

Wendy gasped as she stopped dead in her tracks, "YOU!" she said like Satan taking his revenge.

Kyle ignored it, "yea okay, let's go" he said pulling out his car keys from his pocket.

All of the sudden Wendy's horns disappeared and turned into an angel again, "go? Go where?!"

Kyle swung the car keys around with his fingers, not amused by Wendy's little halo.

Wendy's eyes widened, "and skip class?!"

Kyle rolled his eyes, "what do you have?"

Wendy looked to the side, "study hall" she murmured.

Kyle tossed his keys and caught them then took Wendy's arm "were going"

Wendy wanted to argue, but she wanted to come with him too. Though she didn't want to go willingly, maybe she liked Kyle dragging her off like a couple of rebel wannabes.

Wendy reluctantly followed; "okay…" she said looking back at the school_. I'm sorry Stan._ She thought to herself, and by the looks of it, Kyle was too.

Kyle turned on the car, the radio immediately came on.

_And now, here's every body's favorite, The Beatles_

Wendy raised an eyebrow and looked at Kyle, then smiled.

Wendy and Kyle both realized the truth when they realized the song.

Kyle pulled in to a parking lot, parked the car, turned around to look at Wendy, and said "I want you"

Wendy looked out the window"…yea" she said, and they started making out.

About 1 minute later Wendy stopped and frowned, "but I still hate you"

Kyle ignored it and kissed her then replied to the comment, "yea, I hate you too"

Suddenly the baby started crying.

"What the fuck is the baby doing in the car" Wendy asked and kissed at the same time

"Who knows" Kyle said ignoring it

_Wah wah wah_

"Err! Shut up!" Wendy mumbled

"Who?" Kyle asked stupidly

Wendy frowned "both!"

"Fuck you!"

"Yes please" Wendy said without noticing what she was saying, suddenly they both stopped. They sat there and looked at each other like a couple of kids would when they had a 'brilliant' idea.

"Gas station!" Wendy said sitting back in her seat.

"Wait" Kyle said

Wendy rolled her eyes, "what?!"

Kyle searched under his seat, bingo.

He pulled out a box of condoms, and looked at Wendy as if they were a piece offering, "Your choice" he said simply.

Wendy just looked at the box, they were being serious, and all the sudden Wendy felt like she was a little girl talking about 'S. E. X.'

"Where would we go, not your house, and not my house" Wendy said being serious.

"I've got a friend with an apartment; he would let us use a room, probably smoke us up, and not ask any questions"

"You smoke?" Wendy said with a raised eye brow.

"Nope, but he sure does"

Kyle was holding the keys to the engine, waiting for a reply.

"…okay"

Kyle started the engine up, Wendy turned up the music, and probably for the first time they both felt pretty bad ass.

_I want you so bad, it's driving me mad, it's driving me mad_

_Yeahhhhhhhhhhh_

_She's so..._

**please review! the only reason why im finishing this is because of the reviews!**

**IM STILL REALLY SORRY ABOUT THE SPELLING, im amazed you made it this long-i promise ill do a much better job on editing it .'**

**id absolutly LOVE it if some1 would like to make a picture related to my fic. or just make a random picture, one way or another-id love it!**

**just give me feedback, doesn't have to be good, doesn't had to be ****rude**** either though! but their really isn't a review up there that i would consider RUDE except for the a person (who just wrote sucks) it wouldnt be rude if you actually wrote a full review, instead of you know-1 word. i mean come on!**

**BUT i admit, for the grammer and spelling mistakes in this, i diserved it.**

**PLEASE FORGIVE ME!! a million times sorry (still too lazy to correct the old chapters, though i might some day actually)**

**and hey! if you would like to chat to me then please feel free to! you can get to me by the following**

**IMVU-gabbygrl3**

**if you want my email address then just tell me**

**i think i mite make a websit, not for me but just all the shit i always want to have on a web like a freewebs site or somthing...god iv only made a million of those x.x**

**wdll im going to shut up**

**Review, or better, chat with me!**

**D**

**chio!**

**gabEE Tpot**

**((of course, with a smile **


	11. The View by modest mouse

ello ello people. allrite

dear kyisgod-i fucking love you, there for i demand tok now your name...cuz im weird like that. i just dont wanna be like oh hey kyleisgod!! wutz up? y'know?

allrite so i have my website up...and i forgot what it is, but dont worry it was a bunch of bull shit of storyz i was going to do (and guessssss what, i lied...im not doing them) but i WILL finish this one!!!!! as for Romance Rumble Let The Hearts Bleed...yeaaaaa thatz been trashed... . sorry if you liked it...but i dont remember what it was about...yup so thatz gone. So one other thing i have to say izzzz...im slighty (very) emberressed that im writing a fanfic...and then even worse a fanfic of south park...so basically im going to finsih it here then i change the charecters name when im done. cause to be honest im not really writing a southpark fanfic...just same names and some what similer charecters. so please tell me...

WILL IT PISS YOU OFF IF THERE NOT REALLY THE SOUTHPARK CHARECTERS? i wont be changing them to much...but ill probably change wendy into ...well she'll just slowly lean into changing into being a hippy. so yeah im not having a writers block, i was just being lame with emberesmint (i ment to spell it wrong) BUT NEVER FEAR in the next chapter there shall be SEX! DRUGS! AND ROCK n ROLL [preferably classic rock...like the beatles and led zeppelin and Pink Floyd...and other stoner hippy'z music hellz yea !! and possibly alchohol...but i think ill save that for later...yupp

so kyleisgod, i fucking love you (just incase you forgot) sorry i didnt respond i was like hellz ya i luv you when i got ur msg...but then...i probably fell asleep and forgot becasue i check email late at night when im falling asleep...yea.

annnnd iv had a few (1) complements (no s needed, itz a singuler) saying that some people (1 person) like the fact that i didn't just jump rite into the love, and that it wasnt really 'love' but just realllly complicated (clearly the 1 person that said that was kyleisgod, and yes kyleisgod-your rite on .o)

so one more thing i must tell you. the wendy kyle thing is very much from personal exsperience. im a virgin and shit, but bassically i have a friens-that i dont have a cruh on or anything but he is so fucking hot, hez amazxing beautiful. and itz not like normal, hez not extremly muscley and shit, itz somthing you cant explain. but anyways if he suggested it, im afraid that id definatly fuck him . 

one more thing i have to tell you!!!!! (still a virgin, so dont get yo hopes up P) so last night me and my boyfriend wanted to fuck around, but we couldnt at my house cuz my father said we had to be out by 7:30 (hez fine with us doing that shit, he even said 'if you want snogging time then throw you friends out early' yez he callz it snogging, no were not british, yes people often think we are) so aparently my friend that was there with us at my house liked me, and we sorta kissing infront of them... (oops) and then we go to my sexy firend that id have to fuck if he told me's house (talk about a impropper sentance) and my best friend that likes me was there, and then sexy fuck me please guy let me and meh boyfriend borrow his room...so anyways i have an awaome that not a single guy has thought to be funny (they were also the 2 that like me)

when 'snogging' (incase you dont know what that means, snogging is making out) my boyfriend sugested somthing (hhm what could it be) and after thinking for a couple of seconds my answer was...no (he asks why) mainly because im not lossing my virginitty in Nate's room -.- (oh yeah...sexy guy is nate...now that you know...) so you probably think this sounds dumb, but i must say i have a dorky sence of humor cause im a doky dork like that, so fear my dorkiness!!! (and fear the craziness as well, not been in a straight jacket yet but iv been in a hosbital...0o o0)

yeaaaaa so im sure i just lost alooooooooooooooooooooot of readers by saying all of that...so fuck you, your probably really smart and kewl/kool/cool (you choose the spelling) but i really dont care cuz i tend to talk too much, and then say too much, and i always say too much about me...so im terribly sorry that your eyes may have read that. kyleisgod, i hope i didn't loose you dude [ haha yea, so fuck you smart kool people. and thankyou idiots who will continue reading. i just wanted to say that i will be continuing on You Can Set Sparks On Fire, and it turned into this.

(itz like a therapest, they can never get me out of the door

annnd, annnd,an-and then after fluffy died i cried my self to sleep the next 2 nioghts, annnd then an-and then- oh! look at that, our time is up wuh?! but...but im paying you to listen to me???!!!! yez, but onfly for a sertain amount of time gives the therapist a $20 ah! yes, so fluffy died, tell me-how did this make you feel ...sad ya dumbass -.o

yeaaaaa. damn im weird, if it helps im aware that that was very lame 0.0

so i smoke pot, i have a boyfriend, im a naughty lil 15 year old, i fucking love kyleisgod, though kyleigod is probably afraid of me, i lost readers, and i pissed people off, and i confused them, and im a virgin...and the point of this was...

oh yeah!!! ill be adding the next chapter soon

[just shoot me

P.s./P.M.S. (which acutally, i am on) i didnt spell check this, so sorry that there will be words that are really dumbly spelled, like taht/tht/tat/ect. and alot of words that arn't words as well...yea so, sorry

i repeat, just shoot me

SpS. (super.Pee.Ess...sounds like pee ass, haha that made me laugh ... . unfoutunatly i actually did laugh . ) i do not think these colros are pretty or anything, dont got style but i dont think these colros are pretty...just got sick of black n white (god could have been a lil more creative, i mean add some pink and purple and blue and green people!!!! y'know?)

ohhhhh and i jsut lost more readers


End file.
